Lord Sparr
Lord Sparr is the first antagonist of the children's book series, The Secrets of Droon, written by the author Tony Abbott. Biography Lord Sparr is an extremely powerful evil sorcerer, the leader of the Ninns and the ruler of the Dark Lands. His magic, like nearly all dark magic in Droon, is red. He constantly seeks to dominate not only Droon, but the Upper World, too. Centuries ago, Sparr lived in the Upper World in Europe as a small infant in peace with his two brothers, Galen and Urik, and his good, wise, beautiful, and powerful mother Queen Zara, who was invincible beyond imagination and so accomplished in magic that it is said that merely a tenth of her power would be sufficient to conquer the world, if her power was ever used for evil and joined with that of Salamandra's. The evil Emperor Ko of the Dark Lands down in what would become the magical realm of Droon over five centuries later kidnapped Zara and Sparr one night while they were sleeping and whisked them to his dominion. Zara was poisoned by Ko and suffered a long slow death while Sparr was raised by Ko, taught in the Dark Arts and made to be the heir of the Dark Lands. After Ko fell to his 4 century sleep, Sparr himself began to become evil. He tried to take over Droon. Sparr is the creator of the legendary Three Powers— the Red Eye of Dawn, the Golden Wasp and the Coiled Viper. Ever since his brother Galen Longbeard, a five-hundred year old wizard, used a charm on them to force them to assume a different form, and scattered them to the winds, he has been desperately attempting to seek them out, for with them, Droon could be in grave danger and Sparr would gain a huge advantage over the forces of good. In Book 22, "The Isle of Mists", the Coiled Viper "split" Sparr creating two Sparrs — a younger, ten-year old version who aided the heroes of Droon on their adventures (Young Sparr) and an ancient, much more older version that plotted to destroy Droon with the assistance of the skeletal Skorth (Shadowface, as dubbed by Neal). In Book 28, "In the Shadow of Goll", Sparr's two halves are reunited into the original Sparr by the dark magic of "Shadowface", but Sparr seems to have lost the purity he once possessed as Young Sparr, and he flies away. In Special Edition 4: Sorcerer, Sparr goes down under Droon to some sort of heaven. He and his two-headed dog Kem are stranded on a remote island of the Serpent Sea where Sparr recalls the times he had before he succumbed to evil and before his mother Queen Zara died, struggling to conquer the evil within him. In Queen of Shadowthorn, Salamandra said that the only way to beat Ko was to find Sparr. In Secrets of Droon, Special Edition 5, Sparr tries to create his piece of the moon medallion. Gethwing attacks after he finishes his piece and he falls into what seems like a bottomless pit. He is blind from there on and will forever. The medallion consists of four separate parts. When the parts are united, the medallion will reveal its true power. In Secrets of Droon, Special Edition 6, Gethwing transforms Sparr back into his old self again so he will fit in a "Crown of Wizards" consisted of Gethwing, Ungast, Neffu, and Sparr. In The Final Quest, Sparr rejoins the good guys to help them save Droon. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Antagonists